


Baby Blue

by RideOfDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Ah j'ai oublié aussi, Cet OS est pas génial hein, Eh ben en fait Harry veut un enfant, Et ils s'aiment, Euh quoi d'autre, Harry veut un enfant, Harry veut un enfant je suppose, I'm having a mental breakdown, Il n'arrête pas de dire que Louis est parfait, Ils sont célèbres et riches, Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit ça, Je propose qu'on fasse passer une loi, M/M, MAIS JE DEVAIS L'ECRIRE POUR SURvIVRE, Model Harry, Non je les aime c'est bien ça le problème, OS fortement inspiré de faits réels, Pour que le dégoulinant soit complet, RIP moi, Tellement de fluff oh mon dieu, Une phrase de smut, Wedding, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils font faire un gosse, fluff fluff fluff, i hate them, l'amour est aveugle, mais AU quand même, qui interdit à Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson de poser avec des enfants dans les bras, sanglote sur Larry toute la journée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideOfDreams/pseuds/RideOfDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry veut un enfant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a eu trop de photos de Harry et Louis avec des enfants dans les bras ces derniers temps pour que je n'écrive pas ça. J'ETAIS OBLIGEE. PAS LE CHOIX. Vous comprenez ?! Donc j'ai fait ça en quelques heures au milieu de mon DEMENAGEMENT. 
> 
> Je deviens folle à cause d'eux :( 
> 
> Et j'écris ça et je vous harcèle avec mes exorcismes :( 
> 
> Merci Manon (OU PAS)  
> https://twitter.com/WeirdoLikeTommo/status/619225918939234305  
> "AU avec Harry s'émerveillant devant un bébé aux yeux bleus et ça lui donne encore plus envie d'en avoir un avec Louis. Aux yeux bleus."
> 
> (Hé hé, vous comprenez le jeu de mots avec baby blue hein? Genre, c'est le nom d'une couleur. Et puis c'est la couleur des yeux de Louis + un bébé. Et puis c'est proche de baby blueS. Ce qui est le contraire de ce qui arrive à Harry. C'est intelligent, non ? Non, ok, je sors)
> 
> Bonne lecture (?), merci, je vous aime tous xx :)
> 
> (sauf Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson, eux je les hais OK)

 

 

**_BABY BLUE_ **

 

 

 

Ce n'était pas exactement une obsession.

 

Harry était encore parfaitement capable de vivre sans y penser. Il avait plein d'activités qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec ça. Son quotidien était sain, et équilibré. Une vraie obsession prendrait toute la place, pas vrai ? Là, ce n'était pas comme si...

 

Pas comme s'il recherchait des photos de bébés sur Instagram. Pas comme s'il s'arrêtait devant les vitrines des magasins de puériculture. Pas comme s'il se sentait tout joyeux en la présence de femmes enceintes. Pas comme s'il demandait à tout le monde de porter leur gamin. Pas comme s'il imaginait tous les bébés qu'il croisait dans les bras de Louis. Pas comme si-

 

Oh, oh. Harry faisait tout ça.

 

C'était peut-être bien une obsession, finalement. Mais légère. Peu préoccupante. Lointaine, encore. La preuve, il avait réussi à ce que Louis ne la remarque même pas.

 

Pendant un moment.

 

Puis, un soir, Louis l'avait assis sur leur canapé, avait enroulé son bras autour de ses épaules, et lui avait dit qu'il voulait un enfant, lui aussi, mais que Harry savait bien qu'avec son travail, ce n'était pas possible pour l'instant.

 

Harry avait ouvert de grands yeux. Parce qu'honnêtement, il n'avait _jamais_ parlé de bébés à Louis.

 

Bon, si.

 

La nuit où Louis l'avait demandé en mariage. Harry avait peut-être ensuite déblatéré pendant une heure sur à quel point il était heureux, et à quel point il avait hâte qu'ils fondent une famille, et à quel point Louis serait un bon père, et à quel point il voulait un bébé qui lui ressemblait en tout point, parce que, sans rire, Louis était littéralement parfait. Possiblement. C'était possiblement arrivé. Mais il était ivre. D'alcool _et_ de sexe. Il n'avait pas toute sa tête. D'ailleurs, il était sûr que Louis ne l'avait pas vraiment pris au sérieux, cette nuit-là, vu comment il avait secoué la tête en souriant, puis avait embrassé Harry pour le faire taire, refermant sa main sur celle de Harry, dont l'un des doigts portait désormais une charmante bague de fiançailles avec une petite pierre en lapis-lazuli. (Une pierre bleue. Comme les yeux de Louis. Et comme les yeux de leur futur enfant, avec un peu de chance.)

 

Mais depuis, Harry n'avait rien dit du tout. D'où Louis tenait-il l'idée qu'il avait envie d'un enfant, là, tout de suite ? Il n'avait pas surinterprété les articles sur les idées de prénoms et les nouvelles méthodes d'éducation qu'il lui envoyait _parfois_ sur son mail personnel et son mail professionnel (Quoi ? Harry voulait être sûr qu'il les voit !), quand même ? Parce que vraiment, il n'essayait pas de lui envoyer un message subliminal.

 

Harry était conscient du fait que Louis était trop occupé -qu'ils étaient trop occupés tous les deux, parce que le mannequinat n'était peut-être pas aussi prenant que les tournages de Louis, mais il forçait tout de même Harry à voyager régulièrement et à avoir un emploi du temps biscornu. Et puis, ils n'avaient que vingt-trois et vingt-cinq ans. Ils ne s'étaient même pas encore mariés. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient fiancés, mais ils ne trouvaient pas le temps d'organiser la cérémonie. S'ils n'avaient pas le temps de se marier, Harry n'était pas assez bête pour penser qu'ils auraient le temps d'élever un enfant.

 

Il l'espérait, c'était tout.

 

Mais non, il ne l'espérait même pas ! Il savait que Louis n'était pas prêt. Il ne voulait pas le presser. Ils avaient toute la vie.

 

C'était ce qu'il avait dit à Louis, le soir où il lui en avait parlé. (Harry essayait sans doute de se convaincre lui-même en même temps que son petit ami, pour être honnête).

 

Louis avait protesté :

 

-Ce n'est pas que je ne me sens pas prêt ! C'est juste que... J'ai signé pour trois films récemment, plus deux séries, tu le sais. Ça veut dire deux ans de tournage, minimum. On a même prévu de s'installer à Hawaii pour les quatre mois où je jouerai dans _Lost_. Allez, quoi, bébé. Tu sais que-

 

-Bien sûr que je le sais, s'était rebiffé Harry, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je sais qu'on n'aura pas d'enfant tout de suite, pourquoi tu ressens le besoin de me le rappeler soudainement ?

 

Louis avait arqué un sourcil.

 

-Tu es sérieux ?

 

-Ouais. Je n'ai rien fait, après tout.

 

Louis avait sorti son portable.

 

-J'ai tapé le mot _« bébé »_ dans la barre de recherche de ma boîte mail. Devine combien de tes messages se sont affichés ?

 

Harry avait haussé les épaules.

 

- _57_. Tu m'as envoyé cinquante-sept mails qui mentionnaient un gosse ! Et encore, ce ne sont que ceux des deux derniers mois !

 

-Et alors ? Ça ne veut rien dire ! Ce sont juste de stupides mails. C'est une coïncidence, avait persisté Harry.

 

Louis avait roulé des yeux. Harry l'avait regardé d'un air innocent. Louis avait grogné et l'avait saisi par le bras pour le faire lever. Il l'avait entraîné dans leur chambre. Il avait pointé la table de nuit où Harry empilait ses livres :

 

-Lis moi quelques titres des bouquins que tu as achetés récemment, avait ordonné Louis.

 

Harry avait soupiré, mais s'était exécuté.

 

- _Le bébé de l'amour, Etre père disent-ils, Entre père et fils, Choisir la paternité gay_...

 

Oups.

 

Louis l'avait regardé d'un air entendu.

 

-Bon, d'accord, je comprends que tu aies pu avoir _l'impression_ que je veux un enfant, avait admis Harry. Mais c'est juste que le sujet m'intéresse. Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

 

Il s'était assis sur leur lit, faisant tourner distraitement le dernier ouvrage entre ses mains. Il se demanda vaguement quelle voie Louis et lui choisiraient, s'ils chercheraient une mère porteuse, ou feraient appel à une agence d'adoption-

 

Louis s'était agenouillé devant lui, le coupant dans ses pensées.

 

-Tu sais que tu m'as déjà demandé en mariage ? avait lâché Harry. Plus besoin de te mettre à genoux. A moins que tu prévois de me sucer.

 

Louis avait soupiré.

 

-Pourquoi j'ai choisi un idiot comme toi pour mec, déjà, rappelle-moi ? avait-il répliqué, en entrelaçant quand même leurs doigts.

 

-Pour mon corps de rêve, ça me paraît évident.

 

-Pas pour ta formidable répartie, ça c'est sûr.

 

Un silence confortable s'était installé, puis Louis avait dit :

 

-Je pense à avoir des enfants avec toi, moi aussi. Souvent. Je te le promets. Ce n'est pas la question. Mais je pense que c'est mieux d'attendre encore quelques années, c'est tout. Avec nos carrières, tout ça. Et je croyais... Je croyais qu'on était d'accord.

 

Oh, non. Louis avait pris sa petite voix, celle qui faisait Harry se sentir immédiatement mal. Il n'aimait pas du tout quand Louis prenait ce ton tout triste, celui qui voulait dire _« j'ai le sentiment de t'avoir déçu »_ ou _« nous sommes sur le point d'être en désaccord »_. Ou _« pardon de ne pas avoir fait la vaisselle »_ , aussi, mais cette fois, ça n'avait pas vraiment de rapport.

 

Alors.

 

-Bien sûr qu'on est d'accord.

 

*

 

Harry était resté sur la conclusion que Louis ne se sentait pas prêt, et avec une boule dans le ventre.

 

*

 

Le problème, c'était que tout le monde leur répétait tout le temps qu'ils étaient trop jeunes. Et que personne n'envisageait qu'ils y pensent sérieusement pour le moment. Et cela énervait Harry. Il en avait assez. Parce que oui, certes, ils étaient jeunes. Mais, si, lui pensait sérieusement à avoir un enfant. A son âge. Avec un garçon qui n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux.

 

Même sa propre mère n'abordait le sujet qu'en plaisantant.

 

Une fois, Harry avait été interviewé par GQ. Il avait parlé de sa relation avec Louis, et de comment ils vivaient le fait de s'afficher comme homosexuels dans le milieu de la célébrité. La journaliste lui avait posé quelques questions sur sa vie personnelle, et lui avait demandé s'ils voulaient fonder une famille. Et immédiatement après, elle avait ri. Comme si c'était un concept qu'il était ridicule de leur associer. Elle avait dit _« pas tout de suite, bien sûr_ ». Et honnêtement, Harry avait eu envie de- De se lever et de lui hurler, _« si, tout de suite ! Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?! »._

 

Ce n'était pas la seule fois où c'était arrivé.

 

En un sens, Harry comprenait pourquoi les gens ne les imaginaient pas avec des enfants de sitôt. C'était leur image publique. Ils étaient jeunes, cool, célèbres, amoureux. Riches, même si les cachets de Louis n'étaient aussi faramineux que tout le monde s'imaginait depuis son succès dans un film de science-fiction très populaire chez les adolescents. Ils appartenaient à la jeunesse dorée et jet-setteuse de Los Angeles. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'ils profitent de leur succès respectif, fassent le tour du monde, s'enivrent de fêtes, écument les boîtes de nuit, s'achètent des Lamborghini, baisent dans des bains de champagne et fuient toutes les responsabilités.

 

Et... C'était ce qu'ils faisaient. Ou avaient fait, pendant un temps. Au début de leur relation, ils avaient eu une période un peu sauvage du genre. Ils avaient dix-huit et vingt ans, ils considéraient que le monde était à leurs pieds, et clamaient que dormir était une perte de temps inacceptable. Alors ils ne dormaient pas, et grimpaient sur les toits des buildings pour s'embrasser devant le lever du soleil.

 

Et ils avaient deux Lamborghini. (Qui ne quittaient plus beaucoup le garage)

 

Mais la plupart du temps, maintenant, lorsqu'il était tard, qu'ils rentraient à leur appartement après une journée de travail, ou se retrouvaient enfin chez eux tous les deux après des déplacements professionnels, ils se recroquevillaient juste l'un contre l'autre sur leur canapé et regardaient des émissions de cuisine, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'endorme -souvent Louis, parce qu'il acceptait des rôles de plus en plus difficiles, qui le vidaient physiquement ou psychologiquement. Parfois, ils allaient même directement au lit. Et parfois même, ils ne faisaient pas l'amour. (Mais ils trouvaient le plus souvent encore la force pour ça, quand même.) Leurs sorties se composaient bien plus de dîners romantiques aux chandelles dans leur restaurant préféré ou de soirées tranquilles chez leurs amis que d'after party déchaînées sous les néons d'Ibiza. Leur vie était simple, vraiment. Et Harry la chérissait. Il avait adoré faire les quatre-cent coups avec Louis, trop boire et s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes d'un bar à trois heures du matin, mais cinq ans plus tard, il adorait tout autant les nuits paisibles dans leur lit entre ses bras, et préparer à déjeuner sur leur terrasse. Harry soupçonnait leurs fans -ou même leurs amis et leur famille- d'avoir une vision déformée de leur vie quotidienne. Parce que, oui, il y avait toujours les tapis rouges, et les soirées d'awards, et les flashs, et le glamour, et le fun. Mais il y avait surtout Harry et Louis, leurs discussions interminables et futiles, leur film du samedi soir, leur baguette de pain et leur petit train-train monotone et formidable et parfaitement banal.

 

La passion était toujours là, mais leur relation était stable, plus solide que jamais, renforcée par des investissements immobiliers communs, un compte bancaire joint, une demi douzaine de tatouages assortis dispersés sur leur peau, et une fichue bague de fiançailles. Harry n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il allait passer sa vie avec Louis, et qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à la fin des temps -et au-delà.

 

Alors, _oui_ , Harry pensait sérieusement à avoir un enfant.

 

Mais c'était impossible à concevoir pour des gens qui lui demandaient encore s'il avait vraiment réussi à être fidèle à Louis pendant toutes ces années, lui renvoyant leurs propres fantasmes à la figure.

 

Même ses amis lui couraient sur les nerfs.

 

-Mais tu étais si jeune... Et les mannequins doivent avoir des tas de propositions ! Tu n'as jamais couché avec un photographe ?

 

-Non.

 

-Jamais avec un couturier ? Après un défilé, un petit coup dans les coulisses, couchés sur un montagne de vêtements de luxe ?

 

-Non.

 

-Pas une seule incartade ? En cinq ans, un seul mec ?

 

-Je n'ai pas couché avec une autre personne que Louis depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, non.

 

-Wow. Je ne pourrais pas. Je ne me vois pas me restreindre à une personne comme ça, avec tant de tentations autour de moi. La fidélité, c'est un concept un peu dépassé, franchement, si tu veux mon avis.

 

Clairement, ces gens n'étaient _pas_ prêts à avoir des enfants.

 

Mais lui, il était différent.

 

*

 

Peut-être que Louis ne se voyait pas avoir des enfants tout de suite parce que lui-même était encore un peu un bébé. N'importe laquelle de ses connaissances l'aurait décrit comme une pile électrique avec l'âge mental d'un gosse de cinq ans.

 

Il était ce genre de mecs, qui, à ving-cinq ans, suppliait son petit ami de l'emmener au skate parc du coin pour essayer la nouvelle rampe _« méga mortelle »_ qui venait d'ouvrir.

 

Il était ce mec qui collectionnait les pistolets à eau et ne manquait pas de les utiliser à la moindre occasion, sur n'importe qui. _Dans_ la maison.

 

Il était ce mec qui faisait encore des blagues téléphoniques à des gens avec qui il était allé au lycée, à propos d'anecdotes dont personne ne se rappelait.

 

Il était ce mec qui tournait tout en plaisanterie, qui riait pour des bêtises, et tirait la langue à ceux qui lui faisaient remarquer que c'était bête.

 

Il était ce mec qui voulait toujours avoir raison, même quand son raisonnement était absurde, et qui boudait lorsque Harry lui avait prouvé A par B qu'il avait tort.

 

Il était ce mec qui se vexait à chaque fois que quelqu'un disait quelque chose qu'il percevait comme offensant à propos de ses cheveux.

 

Il était ce mec qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire d'horribles grimaces sur toutes les photos avec ses admiratrices.

 

Il était ce mec qui laissait de faux commentaires de fans sur les sites qui lui étaient dédiés, pour lancer les rumeurs les plus stupides possibles et s'amuser à voir Internet exploser.

 

Il était ce mec qui regardait encore les dessins animés tous les matins.

 

Il était ce mec qui venait en tee-shirt Star Wars et en Vans à la cérémonie des Oscars.

 

Ça, c'était le Louis que la plupart des gens voyaient. C'était une partie non négligeable de Louis. C'était probablement une de celles qui avaient séduit Harry et qui le faisaient tomber amoureux de lui un peu plus chaque jour.

 

Mais Louis était aussi...

 

Il était aussi ce mec qui avait aidé sa mère à élever ses quatre sœurs lorsque son père puis son beau-père étaient partis, et qui avait mis entre parenthèses ses études de théâtre pour prendre un job pourri dans un entrepôt et les soutenir financièrement, quand sa famille s'était vraiment retrouvée au bord du gouffre.

 

Louis était ce mec redoutablement intelligent, qui ne laissait personne lui dicter sa carrière, choisissait tous ses rôles, gérait lui-même son argent et son agenda, et avait suivi une formation en droit pour comprendre aussi bien que son agent ce qu'on lui donnait à signer.

 

Il était ce mec qui n'avait pas hésité à venir avec Harry à son bras pour l'avant-première de son premier gros film, qui avait du même coup endossé la responsabilité d'offrir un modèle et un espoir à des millions de jeunes gens LGBT dans le monde, et qui ne s'était jamais renié, quels que soient les mots immondes qui aient pu être écrits sur lui à cause de sa sexualité.

 

Il était ce mec qui avait débarqué dans le studio de cet horrible photographe de Vogue après que Harry lui eut avoué qu'il lui faisait sans cesse des avances déplacées et qu'il était légalement forcé de continuer à travailler avec lui, l'avait menacé de le traîner devant la justice pour harcèlement sexuel s'il ne laissait pas Harry tranquille et ne le délivrait pas de son contrat, avec un calme presque effrayant et une froideur cinglante, et, en gros, de lancer la mafia à ses trousses. (Louis ne connaissait personne dans la mafia, en réalité, Dieu merci).

 

Il était ce mec qui passait des heures dans les hôpitaux et les galas de charité, juste pour donner le sourire à une poignée de gamins malades.

 

Il était ce mec qui massait patiemment les pieds de Harry après un long photoshoot et qui lui ramenait régulièrement des petits cadeaux et ses pâtisseries préférées, juste parce qu'il était attentionné.

 

Il était ce mec qui ne prenait jamais rien pour acquis, et qui travaillait dur pour s'améliorer, aussi bien dans son travail que dans sa relation.

 

Il était la personne à qui Harry faisait le plus confiance au monde. Louis était peut-être un gamin, mais il était aussi un homme accompli et responsable, et un compagnon sur lequel il pouvait compter en toute circonstance.

 

Que fallait-il de plus pour fonder une famille, vraiment ?

 

*

 

Ce n'était toujours pas une obsession.

 

Un soir, Louis lui dit qu'il avait obtenu une augmentation de salaire sur la série sur laquelle il travaillait actuellement, son personnage étant plébiscité par les spectateurs (basiquement, il était celui qui faisait monter les audimats).

 

-Probablement de 20%, mais c'est encore en négociation.

 

-C'est super, répondit Harry en plantant sa fourchette dans son assiette de pâtes carbonara. Tu le mérites.

 

Louis avait perdu sept kilos pour jouer ce personnage. Ça avait été difficile à supporter pour Harry. Il détestait quand Louis mettait sa santé en danger pour ses rôles. Il y eut un silence. Harry parla sans même avoir réfléchi au préalable, comme si sa bouche avait une longueur d'avance sur lui.

 

-On va peut-être pouvoir acheter une maison.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

-Mais... On a déjà une maison.

 

-A New York.

 

-Tu veux une maison à LA ? Tu veux déménager ?

 

Louis avait l'air surpris.

 

-Pourquoi pas ?

 

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le loft ?

 

-Rien. Mais on pourrait avoir plus grand.

 

Louis semblait de plus en plus perdu.

 

-Plus grand ? Mais on a déjà 170 m² !

 

-Mais seulement deux chambres, persista Harry. Et l'une te sert de bureau.

 

-On a aussi un canapé-lit parfaitement confortable dans le living-room.

 

-Mais il y a aussi la mezzanine... C'est un peu dangereux, tu ne trouves pas ? Et... Il nous faudrait un jardin.

 

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le visage de Louis, qui prit une expression soupçonneuse.

 

-Harry... De quoi tu parles, là, exactement ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je ne sais pas. De quoi je parle ? D'acheter une maison, je suppose ?

 

Louis le fixa longuement. Puis il soupira et se servit un autre verre de vin.

 

*

 

Au final, ils n'achetèrent pas de maison à Los Angeles, parce qu'ils ne furent que très peu dans la cité des anges pendant les semaines qui suivirent.

 

Harry accompagna Louis au Brésil sur le tournage d'un petit film d'horreur indépendant, qui ne ferait aucune entrée et pour lequel il était à peine payé, mais dont Louis avait trouvé le scénario, il citait tel quel : _« à mourir de rire »_.

 

Ils passèrent trois semaines à bronzer sur des plages de rêve, à se baigner dans un océan de cristal, et à s'ébattre dans les draps de leur hôtel de luxe. Ils se promenaient bras dessus bras dessous le long de la mer, ils allaient se faire masser et ils s'embrassaient dans le jacuzzi de l'hôtel. Quand Louis ne tournait pas, évidemment, mais cela leur laissait assez de temps pour prétendre que ce petit voyage au Brésil était des sortes de vacances.

 

A leur retour, Harry tomba sur un article sur eux dans un magazine féminin, illustrés de quelques clichés de paparazzi pris sur la plage au Brésil  :

 

_« Pourquoi notre vie craint en comparaison de celle de Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles  »._

 

Déjà, le titre le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Mais en plus, il y avait des tas de passages censés être humoristiques du genre :

 

_« Pendant que nous tentons de faire taire nos mômes braillards, Louis et Harry profitent du calme d'un hôtel 5 étoiles, où ils n'ont rien d'autre à s'occuper que d'appeler le service d'étage. »_

 

_« Louis et Harry peuvent rouler en voitures de sport et en adorables décapotables tandis que nous sommes condamnés à acheter des espaces laids pour caser notre famille nombreuse. »_

 

_« Qui préfererait changer des couches plutôt que de courir le monde en toute liberté comme ces deux-là ? »_

 

_« Comme ça doit être agréable, de s'envoyer en l'air dans un appartement qui fait trois fois la taille du nôtre, sans s'inquiéter de réveiller les enfants. »_

 

Harry avait jeté le journal à la poubelle, et avait fait la tête tout le reste de la journée. C'était injuste.

 

Et puis d'abord, il n'aurait aucun problème à changer des couches. Merde, quoi.

 

*

 

Un jour, Harry fit une intervention dans un lycée pour l'association LGBT que Louis et lui soutenaient.

 

Il monta sur l'estrade dans l'auditorium et s'approcha du micro :

 

-Donc, je suis ici aujourd'hui pour vous parler de bébés.

 

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait fait un lapsus avant d'entendre quelques rires dans la salle et le président de l'association se racler la gorge derrière lui.

 

-Euh... Je veux dire, de questions de sexualité, se rattrapa-t-il maladroitement. Et de genre.

 

Bon. Peut-être que c'était pire que ce qu'il s'avouait.

 

Il espérait que personne n'allait raconter ça à Louis.

 

*

 

Harry se retrouva pris dans le tourbillon des défilés, avec la Fashion Week, comme chaque année. La période où plus personne ne dormait dans le milieu.

 

Un soir, il défilait pour YSL, et se préparait pour son prochain passage, lorsque l'organisateur se précipita vers lui, l'air complètement dévoré par le stress :

 

-Harry ! On a un problème ! Est-ce que cela te dérangerait de porter la robe noire et rouge sur scène ce soir ? Je sais qu'on te prend au dépourvu, mais tu es le seul à être disponible au moment programmé et à avoir la silhouette correspondante... Les autres filles sont trop débordées.

 

C'était vraiment très rare qu'un couturier fasse porter une tenue si clairement identifiée comme féminine à un modèle masculin. (Ce qui était bien dommage, d'ailleurs, mais les mentalités évoluaient, lentement, mais sûrement). Il ne devait vraiment pas y avoir d'autres choix. Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-Non, je vais le faire, bien sûr. Je l'ai déjà fait pour Alexander McQueen. Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Gisèle ?

 

L'organisateur soupira.

 

-Elle est en train de vomir ses tripes en coulisses. Déjà qu'on avait dû retoucher toutes ses tenues pour cacher sa prise de formes, elle ne peut même plus défiler, maintenant...

 

-Oh. Elle est...

 

-Enceinte, oui. Quelle plaie pour un mannequin, rigola le type.

 

Il donna une tape amicale sur le dos de Harry.

 

-Au moins, avec toi, on sait qu'on n'aura jamais ce problème !

 

Honnêtement ?

 

Harry avait pleuré.

 

*

 

Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà dit, mais vous voyez, ce qui compliquait les choses et n'améliorait pas son obsession (qui n'était pas une obsession), c'était que Louis était parfait.

 

Déjà, il était putain de magnifique. Il arrivait à avoir l'air d'un dieu vivant dans ses pantalons de survêtements et ses sweat shirts Adidas, alors que Harry peinait à se rendre présentable avec des chemises à mille dollars et des jeans de créateurs. Mais en plus, il était affectueux, drôle, talentueux, et il avait le plus beau sourire de l'univers. Il rendait Harry tellement heureux que parfois, il avait peur de se réveiller un jour et de se rendre compte qu'il avait vécu dans un programme informatique tout ce temps, parce que Louis lui paraissait trop extraordinaire pour être réel.

 

Qui ne voudrait pas d'enfants avec lui, franchement ?

 

*

 

Harry ne pouvait même pas mettre son obsession (qui n'était _pas_ une obsession) sur le compte des hormones, puisqu'il n'en avait pas.

 

Peut-être que c'était la faute de la testostérone.

 

Harry était sûr que s'il en avait été une, il aurait fait partie de ces filles qui arrêtaient exprès de prendre leur pilule pour tomber enceintes de leur petit ami, et prétendaient ensuite que c'était un accident.

 

Non...

 

Il ne pourrait jamais faire une chose pareille à Louis.

 

*

 

Harry essaya de ne plus y penser. Louis n'était pas prêt, point. Ils n'avaient pas le temps. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste... Arrêter ? Vivre au jour le jour ? Il était trop sérieux pour son âge. A toujours faire des plans pour le futur. Il réfléchissait comme un homme de quarante ans. Il en voulait toujours plus. Et il allait finir par gâcher ce qu'il avait déjà.

 

Oh, mon dieu, et si Louis le quittait parce que Harry se conduisait comme une marâtre castratrice qui voulait les enfermer chez eux avec dix bambins ?

 

-Louis, tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas profiter de ta jeunesse, parfois ? lança-t-il un soir alors qu'ils étaient dans leur lit.

 

Louis devait être habitué à ce que Harry lui pose toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête, aussi absurdes qu'elles soient, et il ne cilla pas.

 

-Mais je profite de ma jeunesse.

 

-Mais tu es en couple avec la même personne depuis presque six ans.

 

-Et ?

 

-Tu ne veux pas coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

 

Louis s'étouffa avec sa salive.

 

-Quoi ? Non ! Et toi, tu veux coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

 

Louis avait l'air blessé, maintenant.

 

-Non ! Jamais, s'écria Harry, choqué par le concept même. Mais... tu pourrais vouloir.

 

- _Pourquoi ?!_

 

-Je sais que je suis ennuyeux...

 

Louis le regarda avec de grands yeux.

 

-Absolument pas ! Tu es toujours aussi déchaîné au lit !

 

-Je ne parlais pas du sexe. Je voulais dire... Par rapport à ce que je veux... Dans la vie.

 

Harry se sentait misérable.

 

Louis rampa jusqu'à lui depuis le bout du matelas où il s'était assis pour jouer à la Playstation, pendant que Harry lisait contre la tête de lit. Il le prit dans ses bras.

 

-Harry, je vais _t'épouser,_  fit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme. On va construire toute une vie ensemble. Bien sûr que je ne trouve pas tes envies ennuyeuses.

 

Harry eut l'impression que Louis comprenait de quoi il parlait, sans vouloir le formuler directement. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que s'il prononçait le mot _« enfant »_ , Harry ferait probablement une crise d'hystérie.

 

Un sourire fendit le visage de Louis.

 

-D'ailleurs, à propos de ça...

 

Il ouvrit son ordinateur pour montrer son planning à Harry.

 

-Je vais avoir deux mois libres à partir de fin avril, et tu n'as que deux photoshoots de prévu, pour l'instant. On peut commencer la paperasse dès maintenant, puis s'occuper de l'organisation en mai, et se marier en juin ou en juillet. Ça sera un peu serré, on n'aura peut -être pas le temps de partir en lune de miel, mais vu qu'on sera à Hawaii après, ça sera un peu équivalent... J'en ai assez d'attendre. Tu en penses quoi ?

 

Ce que Harry en pensait ? Bordel de merde, _oui_.

 

Oh, mon dieu. Leur mariage. Cela allait arriver. Pour de vrai.

 

-Vraiment ? fit-il d'une voix un peu étranglée.

 

-Eh bien, en général, quand les gens se fiancent, c'est pour se marier ensuite... le taquina Louis.

 

Harry se blottit contre lui. Il sentit son visage s'éclairer. Le soleil venait de chasser les nuages.

 

-Tu veux vraiment te marier avec moi, soupira-t-il d'un ton rêveur.

 

Louis lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche.

 

-Je ne t'aurais pas demandé si ça n'avait pas été le cas, mon amour.

 

*

 

Harry atteignit probablement un point de non-retour lorsqu'ils allèrent rendre visite à leur amie Lou, la maquilleuse-coiffeuse de Louis, et son mari, Tom, qui venaient d'avoir leur deuxième enfant.

 

C'était un petit garçon, et il était...

 

-Je peux le prendre dans mes bras ? demanda Harry après l'avoir admiré pendant vingt minutes, penché au-dessus du berceau.

 

Lou aquiesça et Harry s'assit sur le canapé avec le bébé calé contre sa poitrine.

 

Il était si petit, et si mignon. Ses traits étaient délicats, comme tracés au crayon, sa peau ressemblait à de la porcelaine, et il avait quelques cheveux blonds très fins sur le dessus de son crâne. Il respirait paisiblement, même pas dérangé dans son sommeil par le déplacement de Harry.

 

-Il est adorable, fit Harry à mi-voix, en se tournant vers Louis.

 

Celui-ci avait l'air attendri.

 

C'était plutôt bon signe, non ?

 

La fille aînée de Lou et Tom, Lux, quatre ans et incapable de tenir en place, courait tout autour du salon, mais Harry était incapable de détacher son regard du petit qu'il avait dans les bras.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes, le bébé ouvrit les yeux. Ses prunelles étaient bleues. Harry était émerveillé. Elles étaient vraiment fascinantes. Et bleues. Bleues. Bleues.

 

Louis. Yeux bleus. Bébé.

 

Harry gémit intérieurement. Il voulait un enfant, bordel.

 

Il voulait un enfant aux yeux bleus comme Louis.

 

Il en rêva, cette nuit-là. Il rêva de Louis et lui dormant dans leur lit, avec entre eux, un bébé avec de grands yeux bleus ciel. Il espérait que c'était une prémonition.

 

*

 

Ce fut aussi à peu près à ce moment-là qu'il commença à remarquer un changement de comportement chez Louis. Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment récent. Il réalisa qu'il avait été tellement focalisé sur son propre désir d'enfant, et tellement persuadé que Louis n'était pas prêt comme lui, qu'il n'avait pas vu... Il n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était trompé, en fait.

 

Il commença par remarquer que Louis posait de plus en plus souvent avec des enfants sur des photos, ou était régulièrement surpris par des caméras à les toucher ou leur faire des grimaces. Par exemple, au match de football auquel Louis participa à Londres, pour une œuvre de charité, et auquel Harry n'avait pas pu se rendre à cause d'obligations professionnelles qui le retenaient à Los Angeles. Il le sut grâce à ses fans, en fait. Ils lui tweetaient habituellement des liens sur ce que faisait Louis, quand ils savaient que Harry n'était pas avec lui. (Apparemment, leur couple était plutôt populaire sur les réseaux sociaux).

 

Harry resta figé pendant une heure devant son écran à se repasser la vidéo où Louis souriait comme s'il venait de rencontrer le Père Noël à une petite fille particulièrement craquante, sur le terrain, et finissait par la soulever dans ses bras.

 

Puis il y eut le week-end chez la famille de Louis. Sa mère avait eu des jumeaux de son nouveau compagnon, un an et demi auparavant, Doris et Ernest. D'habitude, c'était plutôt Harry qui passait son temps à rôder autour d'eux et jouer avec eux et les câliner. Mais cette fois-là, Louis semblait incapable de détacher les yeux de son frère et de sa sœur. Il se leva même la nuit à la place de sa mère lorsqu'Ernest se mit à pleurer.

 

Harry faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque en le trouvant debout dans la chambre des bébés en train de bercer le petit et de lui chantonner une berceuse.

 

*

 

Et puis, il y eut cet incident bizarre.

 

Ils faisaient l'amour, Louis profondément enfoncé en lui, Harry accroché à ses épaules, haletant. Il avait une tendance à beaucoup parler pendant l'acte, et Louis aimait bien ça, alors il ne faisait plus vraiment attention et grognait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Et ce qui lui passa par la tête, ce jour-là, ce fut ça :

 

-Putain, Lou, _ugh_ , est-ce tu, tu réalises qu'on n'a pas mis de préservatif, qu'on n'en met - _han_ \- jamais, et que si- si- si j'étais -ah- une fille -oh oui, _plus fort_ \- tu pourrais me mettre _enceinte_?

 

Harry réalisa après coup, et il crut qu'il était allé trop loin.

 

Mais... Louis gémit, enfouit sa tête dans son cou, et jouit instantanément.

 

Wow. OK.

 

Louis s'excusa, se retira, et descendit entre les jambes de Harry pour le prendre dans sa bouche et l'amener à la jouissance à son tour.

 

Il avait l'air vraiment embarrassé, alors Harry préféra ne pas faire de commentaire.

 

Ils n'en reparlèrent pas plus tard non plus.

 

Mais.

 

Wow.

 

*

 

-Lou ! appela Harry. Je peux prendre ton PC ? Le mien fait des mises à jour interminables...

 

Louis passa la tête par la porte vitrée de la terrasse, enlevant une seconde le téléphone de contre son oreille.

 

-Bien sûr, mon cœur. Il est sur le lit.

 

Ils venaient de commencer à s'atteler aux préparatifs concrets du mariage. Ils s'étaient dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire une trop grande cérémonie, ne voulaient pas sombrer dans le kitsch, mais ils avaient aussi décidé qu'ils voulaient un beau mariage, et ils avaient fixé un budget assez effrayant. Harry était tellement excité qu'il consacrait environ 80% de ses journées à surfer sur le net et appeler des traiteurs et des fleuristes. Justement, il voulait vérifier l'adresse mail d'une boutique qui faisait des créations florales qui lui avaient bien plu, lorsqu'il était passé devant en se promenant l'autre jour.

 

Il ouvrit l'ordinateur de Louis et tapa son mot de passe. Il ne l'utilisait jamais, mais il le connaissait. C'était la date de leurs fiançailles, en même temps. Pas trop compliqué à retenir, ni à deviner, d'ailleurs.

 

Les yeux de Harry faillirent sortir de leurs orbites quand il vit le fond d'écran de Louis. C'était la photo de Harry et du fils de Lou, quand il le tenait sur le canapé, cette première fois où il l'avait vu, des mois auparavant. (Il y avait eu beaucoup de séances de baby-sitting depuis).

 

Un peu troublé, il cliqua pour aller sur la page Google, et taper le nom du fleuriste, Holy Flowers. Mais à peine avait-il rentré un « h » et un « o » que les précédentes recherches de Louis s'affichèrent dans la barre du moteur de recherche. Et.

 

_« How to adopt a baby »_

 

Oh, mon dieu.

 

Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait recherché ça sur l'ordinateur de Louis, c'était sûr. Et personne d'autre n'avait eu accès à cet ordinateur, Louis l'avait acheté tout récemment. Ça ne pouvait être que son fiancé. Qui avait fait des recherches sur. Comment adopter un enfant. Oh mon dieu. Harry essaya d'inspirer lentement et de retenir la chaleur qui se répandait dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait bouleversé.

 

Mais il ne devait pas s'emballer. Louis ne lui en avait pas parlé. Une simple recherche Google ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Ce n'était... rien.

 

Harry résista très fort à la tentation d'aller voir dans son historique. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de la dernière fois où il avait trouvé intelligent de faire ça, sur l'ancien ordinateur de Louis, deux ou trois ans auparavant, peut-être. Il était tombé sur des tas de vidéos pornos hétérosexuelles (!), et il avait fait une sévère crise existentielle jusqu'à ce que Louis lui explique qu'il avait prêté son PC à leur ami Niall la dernière fois qu'il avait passé la nuit chez eux, que c'était lui qui avait regardé toutes ces filles nues, que lui-même était vraiment très gay, vraiment très heureux du corps de garçon de Harry, vraiment très amoureux de lui, et _Peux-tu arrêter de pleurer mon amour maintenant._

 

Donc. Mauvaise idée. Alors, à la place, tout naturellement, il alla fouiner dans ses favoris.

 

_Oh mon dieu._

 

Harry ferma brusquement l'ordinateur. C'était trop.

 

Louis avait au moins dix sites enregistrés du style <http://adoption.com/> ou <http://www.findsurrogatemother.com/>. Il allait s'évanouir.

 

En plus, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu traîner _Choisir la paternité gay_ avec ses autres livres. Et si Louis... ?

 

Harry se leva comme un robot, et sortit de la chambre au moment où Louis l'y rejoignait.

 

-Où tu vas ? s'étonna son petit ami.

 

-J'ai besoin de... Faire un tour... souffla Harry.

 

Il marcha lentement dans les rues de Los Angeles, profitant de l'air frais qui ne serait bientôt plus qu'un vague souvenir avec la chaleur de l'été qui se profilait.

 

Louis voulait un enfant. C'était sûr.

 

Et il ne voulait pas seulement ; il l'envisageait. Il y avait réfléchi. Ça voulait bien dire qu'il se sentait prêt, finalement. Mais pourquoi n'en parlait-il pas à Harry ?

 

Peut-être qu'il faisait des recherches très en avance, mais en était resté à _« dans quatre-cinq ans »._

 

Harry se demanda s'il devait de nouveau aborder le sujet. Il ne voulait pas mettre la pression à Louis, vraiment. Quand son obsession (bon, oui, _c'était_ une obsession) avait commencé à devenir réellement visible et évidente pour tous, et pas seulement pour l'homme qui partageait sa vie (apparemment, ses posts Instagram n'étaient pas très subtils), ses proches lui avaient tous dit de ne pas mettre la pression à Louis (ce à quoi il avait déjà pensé tout seul, merci bien). Sa mère lui avait dit de ne pas mettre la pression à Louis. Sa sœur lui avait dit de ne pas mettre la pression à Louis. Niall lui avait dit de ne pas mettre la pression à Louis. Zayn lui avait dit de ne pas mettre la pression à Louis. Perrie lui avait dit de ne pas mettre la pression à Louis. Liam lui avait dit de ne pas mettre la pression à Louis. Sophia lui avait dit de ne pas mettre la pression à Louis. Lottie lui avait dit de ne pas mettre la pression à Louis. Lou lui avait dit de ne pas mettre la pression à Louis. Obama en personne aurait pu frapper à sa porte et lui dire de ne pas mettre la pression à Louis, Harry n'en aurait pas été étonné. Tout le monde avait évidemment agrémenté cela de l'habituel : _« vous êtes encore un peu jeunes, mon chou. »_ Harry s'était un peu calmé, juste pour les faire taire, et parce qu'à l'époque, il craignait encore un peu de faire fuir Louis avec tout ça. Mais maintenant, c'était Louis qui lui mettait la pression, avec ses petites recherches secrètes, mince. Harry était-il censé faire comme de rien n'était ?

 

Apparemment, oui. Il rentra chez eux, et ne sut jamais si Louis avait vu qu'il avait vu ce qu'il y avait sur son ordinateur, parce qu'il ne lui en parla pas, et Harry ne lui en parla pas non plus.

 

Il décida d'attendre.

 

Maintenant qu'il savait que Louis réfléchissait à avoir un enfant aussi, il se montrerait patient. La situation finirait bien par évoluer. Très prochainement. Avec un peu de chance.

 

*

 

Ils se marièrent le 27 juin 2016 sur une plage de Los Angeles qu'ils avaient privatisée pour l'occasion, et dont ils n'avaient indiqué la localisation à leurs invités qu'au dernier moment, pour éviter d'attirer fans, paparazzi ou curieux. Ça n'avait pas été facile de convaincre le maire de venir jusque là, mais apparemment, la climatisation était cassée dans son bureau, et il s'était dit qu'il ferait aussi bien de se rapprocher de la mer. Il faisait tout de même vraiment très chaud, et Harry et Louis avaient vite enlevé leurs vestes de smoking. De toute façon, vu que tout le monde avait fini à l'eau ensuite, garder une tenue correcte ne servait pas à grand chose. Harry et Louis eux-mêmes avaient passé environ une heure dans les vagues à s'embrasser et à baisser régulièrement les yeux sur leurs alliances, émerveillés et encore un peu sonnés de se dire qu'ils étaient mariés, pour de bon.

 

Puis ils étaient sortis pour aller manger leur repas de noces sous les grandes tentes qui avaient été dressées un peu plus haut sur la plage. Ils étaient complètement trempés, et Lou avait été désespérée de constater que leurs cheveux, qu'elle avait pris tant de temps à arranger avant la cérémonie, étaient maintenant tout dressés et en désordre sur leur crâne. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Ils se sentaient au sommet du monde. Harry ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Louis. Et Louis ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire.

 

Ils restèrent sur la plage toute la journée. Le soir, certains de leurs amis artistes se succédèrent pour pousser la chansonnette sur la scène improvisée, puis ils lancèrent leur playlist, qui contenait assez de slows pour que Harry et Louis puissent juste rester l'un contre l'autre à se balancer vaguement jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

 

Harry était vraiment un peu soûl, alors que l'aube approchait. C'était les cocktails, le soleil, et aussi l'amour, probablement. Mais il n'était pas assez soûl pour manquer la conversation que Louis avait à voix basse avec sa mère, à la table d'à-côté de celle où Harry sommeillait, écoutant distraitement Zayn et Perrie raconter des anecdotes de leur adolescence.

 

-Et maintenant ? demandait Jay Tomlinson. C'est quoi la prochaine étape, pour Haz et toi ?

 

Harry n'entendit pas toute la réponse de Louis, mais il saisit clairement la fin :

 

-Je pense qu'on va essayer d'avoir des enfants bientôt...

 

Et Harry n'écouta même pas le commentaire de Jay. Il était presque sûr qu'elle disait à Louis que c'était « un peu tôt », comme toujours, comme tout le monde, mais il s'en fichait. Il était emporté dans un tourbillon de bonheur presque trop intense.

 

_« On va essayer d'avoir des enfants bientôt. »_

 

Harry pensa à un tout petit bébé avec des yeux bleus.

 

Il se mit à pleurer et tout le monde à sa table poussa des _« Aww, H, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_. Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Je suis juste heureux. Je suis juste très heureux.

 

*

 

Harry et Louis passèrent une semaine au Japon avant de s'envoler de là pour Hawaii, mais ils durent reconnaître que cet arrêt n'était peut-être pas nécessaire, parce qu'ils avaient passé le plupart de leur temps à faire l'amour dans leur suite nuptiale, et une quantité négligeable à visiter Tokyo et s'imprégner de la culture japonaise. Ils auraient pu être à peu près n'importe où avec un grand lit moelleux et un jacuzzi à bulles. Mais bon, au moins, ils auraient eu une lune de miel marquante.

 

Puis ils arrivèrent à Hawaii et ils eurent une deuxième lune de miel, beaucoup plus longue.

 

Quand Louis était sur le plateau de la série et qu'il ne l'accompagnait pas, Harry n'avait rien à faire à part se reposer et écrire des articles pour le blog de mode pour lequel il était pigiste, ou répondre aux mails que lui transmettait parfois la GLBT National Youth Talkline, quand ils jugeaient qu'il pourrait apporter des conseils au jeune qui venait demander de l'aide.

 

Harry aimait être mannequin parce qu'il considérait la haute couture et la création de vêtements comme un art, et qu'il était fier de les porter et de les présenter au monde. Mais, pour être honnête, c'était épuisant, et il commençait à en avoir assez. C'était un milieu ingrat et sauvage, où tout le monde se tirait dans les pattes, où l'on remplaçait un mannequin si facilement qu'il fallait parfois accepter des contrats douteux juste pour rester en course, où la pression était forte, rien que pour garder un corps conforme aux attentes esthétiques des couturiers. Il y avait des périodes de vide, dans la mode, mais lorsque la machine s'emballait, les horaires étaient infernaux, le rythme inhumain, et les nerfs y résistaient difficilement.

 

Harry avait eu une année pénible au niveau du travail, et il avait vraiment besoin de souffler. De s'éloigner. De se retrouver seul avec Louis sur une île paradisiaque, précisément. Cela tombait bien. Il ne savait pas s'il arrêterait le mannequinat très bientôt, mais il y pensait de plus en plus. Il avait envie de faire autre chose. Il se voyait bien passer de l'autre côté de l'objectif, et revenir à une de ses autres amours, la photographie. Ouvrir son propre blog de mode, peut-être. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas défiler et poser toute sa vie. Il devrait penser à une reconversion un jour. Passé trente ans, il serait considéré comme périmé, à moins d'être Kate Moss. (Et il avait son petit succès, mais il était encore très loin d'être Kate Moss.)

 

Ce temps lui permit aussi de se rendre compte que non, contrairement à ce que prétendaient certains témoignages sur Internet, le mariage n'avait pas brisé leur couple, avec Louis. C'était une transition paisible et évidente, pour eux, qui ne changeait pas grand chose concrètement, à part qu'ils se donnaient du « mon mari » et du « Tomlinson-Styles » à longueur de journée et étaient encore plus amoureux qu'avant.

 

*

 

Louis était dans la douche, et son portable n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Harry avait essayé de l'ignorer, mais la personne rappelait toutes les deux minutes, et Louis n'était pas près de sortir. Il prenait toujours un temps fou à se doucher, même quand Harry n'était pas dedans avec lui. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'écran de son smartphone. C'était Paul, son agent. Bon. Harry avait déjà répondu plusieurs fois à la place de Louis, et Paul le connaissait très bien.

 

Harry décrocha.

 

-Salut Paul, c'est Harry. Louis est dans la douche. Il peut te rappeler plus tard ?

 

-Honnêtement, Harry, non, il ne peut pas, fit la voix agacée de l'agent à l'autre bout du fil. Ça fait des semaines qu'il évite mes appels, ou quand il daigne décrocher, tourne autour du pot et ne donne jamais de réponse ! Je l'ai laissé tranquille avec le mariage, mais ça commence à bien faire !

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 

Paul inspira.

 

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler si tu n'es pas au courant... Ça regarde Louis et sa carrière-

 

-Je viens de l'épouser, argua Harry.

 

-Dis-lui juste que... S'il continue comme ça, il va se retrouver au chômage en 2017, à force de ne renouveler aucun contrat et de n'accepter aucun rôle.

 

*

 

Harry resta assis sur le lit dans la chambre, un peu abasourdi, le téléphone dans les mains, et Louis le trouva là un quart d'heure plus tard. Il avait seulement une serviette autour de la taille, et les cheveux toujours mouillés. Il jeta un regard à Harry, saisissant tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 

-Harry ?

 

Harry releva la tête vers lui.

 

-Tu n'as pris aucun engagement professionnel pour l'an prochain ?

 

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Louis sembla traversé par la surprise, puis la panique.

 

-Comment- comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-il.

 

-Paul. Il essayait de te joindre. J'ai répondu.

 

-Oh.

 

Louis se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

 

-Ecoute, je vais m'habiller, et on parlera après, d'accord ?

 

Louis esquissa un geste vers le placard.

 

-Va dans le salon et- fais toi un cocktail ou je ne sais pas.

 

Harry le fixa quelques instants, puis acquiesça.

 

*

 

-Alors ?

 

Louis fit tourner son verre entre ses doigts. Ils étaient assis dans la pièce principale de la maison qu'ils avaient louée à Hawaii le temps du tournage, la baie vitrée grande ouverte.

 

-Alors je n'ai encore rien signé pour 2017.

 

-Tes séries... ?

 

-Pas renouvelé mes contrats.

 

-Aucun film ?

 

-J'ai des propositions en attente. C'est pour ça que Paul devient fou, les studios doivent le harceler, puisque je ne réponds pas beaucoup au téléphone, ces derniers temps, fit Louis avec un petit rire. Mais je vais tout refuser, de toute façon.

 

Harry ne comprenait pas. Enfin, plutôt, il n'osait pas comprendre.

 

-Aucun projet ne t'attirait ?

 

-Ce n'est pas ça.

 

-Pourquoi, alors ?

 

Louis prit une grande inspiration.

 

-Je veux être à la maison. Avec toi. Je ne veux pas travailler comme un fou aux quatre coins de la planète, l'an prochain. Ni peut être l'année d'après.

 

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

 

Louis saisit sa main et passa son doigt sur l'alliance de Harry.

 

-Parce que je veux un enfant avec toi, chuchota-t-il. Le plus vite possible.

 

*

 

Apparemment, Louis avait tout prévu. L'argent ? Ils avaient largement assez d'économie, leurs investissements se portaient bien, et il aurait toujours la société de production qu'il avait monté avec Liam. Sa carrière ? Il adorait jouer, mais une pause dans les tournages ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il pourrait reprendre dans deux ou trois ans. Il se voyait bien tenter de revenir au théâtre, cette fois.

 

Harry... avait eu besoin d'un moment.

 

Puis il lâcha :

 

-Je veux arrêter le mannequinat.

 

-Je sais.

 

-Comment tu peux savoir ? Je n'en ai parlé à personne !

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Comme si j'avais besoin que tu me le dises pour le deviner.

 

Son mari était voyant.

 

-Je ne voyagerai plus, moi non plus. Je pourrai avoir des horaires plus... normaux.

 

-Ce serait probablement une bonne chose, au moins jusqu'à ce que le petit ait l'âge de rentrer à l'école.

 

Il en parlait comme s'il l'avait déjà. Les mains de Harry se mirent à trembler d'émotion.

 

-Lou, est-ce que... On le fait vraiment, alors ? On va avoir un enfant ? Maintenant ? Pas dans... Quatre ans ?

 

Un an auparavant, c'était le délai que Louis avait semblé leur donner.

 

-Si tu es sûr de le vouloir. Moi, j'en ai vraiment très très envie.

 

-Je...

 

Harry avait perdu ses mots, alors il fit le tour de la table pour grimper sur les genoux de Louis et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, en espérant qu'il entendait les _« oui, oui, je veux ça, je veux ça »_ qu'il hurlait dans son esprit.

 

*

 

Ils décidèrent de tenter les deux procédures en même temps, pour se donner plus de chances. Ils s'inscrivirent dans une agence d'adoption, mais ils savaient que leurs noms seraient très bas sur la liste et qu'ils devraient sans doute attendre plusieurs années en utilisant cette voie -si leur dossier passait seulement les millions d'étapes administratives. Alors ils se mirent à la recherche d'une mère porteuse. Tout ça depuis Hawaii.

 

Ils ne dirent rien à leurs proches. Même si Harry avait vingt-cinq ans, maintenant, et Louis vingt sept, ils se doutaient que des gens leur feraient encore des commentaires sur le fait de « _profiter de la vie avant de se ranger »_ , et ils ne voulaient pas les entendre.

 

En fait, ils attendirent que leur mère porteuse en soit à cinq mois de grossesse pour les informer du fait qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant.

 

Ce ne fut un choc pour personne dans leurs familles. Ni pour les Tomlinson, qui avaient été plus ou moins avertis par Jay, qui savait que cela risquait d'arriver depuis le mariage, ni pour les Styles. Selon Anne, la mère de Harry, il se baladait avec le même genre d'aura rayonnant que les femmes enceintes, et cela leur avait sauté aux yeux.

 

Ce fut un choc pour le grand public. Louis balança l'information dans l'interview qu'il donna pour expliquer qu'il quittait telle série et telle série et faisait une pause dans sa carrière, fin janvier, quand tous ses arrangements furent réglés et qu'il fut sûr qu'il ne reprendrait pas le chemin des plateaux cette année. Il le dit à peu près comme ça :

 

-Alors, quels sont vos plans pour cette année sans cinéma ?

 

-Oh, Harry et moi serons probablement bien occupés avec le bébé.

 

Il déclencha un raz-de-marée sur les réseaux sociaux, brisa le cœur d'un certain nombre de ses admiratrices (Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi ; Louis était gay, de toute façon, avec ou sans enfant en route), et provoqua des crises d'hystérie chez la majorité. _#Larryarepregnant_ trôna dans les Top Tweets sur Twitter pendant deux jours. La formulation était légèrement tordue, mais Harry supposait que cela partait d'une bonne intention.

 

A part ça, ils défendaient bec et ongles leur vie privée. Harry ayant abandonné le mannequinat et Louis ayant mis entre parenthèses sa carrière, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que leur enfant se retrouve sous l'oeil des appareils photos, et ils avaient bien l'intention de se battre pour que ça n'arrive pas.

 

*

 

A part imaginer leur futur enfant et leur vie avec, une des nouvelles choses préférées de Harry, c'était entendre Louis en parler.

 

Par exemple, à cet instant, il était au téléphone avec Zayn, et lui donnait quelques détails sur la mère porteuse, et cela donnait à Harry des papillons dans le ventre :

 

-Je serai le père biologique, on a donné mon sperme.

 

-...

 

-Harry voulait absolument que je le fasse pour le premier.

 

-...

 

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, il dit que c'est parce que je suis magnifique et qu'il veut que notre enfant soit beau.

 

-...

 

-Je sais ! C'est fou, pas vrai ? Il parle de ma beauté et pas de la sienne ! Comme si son ADN pouvait donner quelque chose de moche ! Mais non, il trouve qu'il ressemble à une grenouille. N'importe quoi. J'ai envie de lui dire, Harry, _allô_ , tu es mannequin pour les plus grandes marques depuis tes seize ans, tu crois vraiment que c'est une coïncidence ?

 

-...

 

-Je ne sais pas, un garçon ou une fille, les deux m'iront. Je crois que Harry veut un garçon. Toujours l'histoire de me ressembler.

 

-...

 

-Ce n'est pas un psychopathe ! Il m'aime, c'est tout. Tu es juste jaloux parce que Perrie ne t'aime pas autant. Rooooooh, je rigole.

 

Etc, etc.

 

Harry n'était pas vraiment censé écouter les conversations privées de Louis, mais il le faisait quand même parfois, parce que, ugh. C'était vraiment trop mignon.

 

*

 

Tout ce que Harry choisissait était bleu. La poussette, les vêtements, la table à langer, le mobile, le lit.

 

Louis n'avait pas vraiment de préférence et lui passait tout, alors il en profitait.

 

Il avait aussi décidé de peindre la chambre du bébé en bleu.

 

Ils venaient de déménager dans une maison, finalement, et même s'ils avaient dû casser leur tirelire pour l'acquérir, Harry ne voyait pas de meilleur environnement pour élever un enfant. Il y avait un immense jardin, ils étaient en train de faire creuser une piscine, et tout était parfaitement aux normes de sécurité.

 

Liam était venu l'aider, parce que Louis avait un autre match de football pour une œuvre de charité bientôt et qu'il était à un entraînement. Les deux amis étaient couverts de taches de peinture bleue, mais vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils avaient presque terminé.

 

-Mais pourquoi tu veux tout faire bleu ? lui demandait Liam, soutenant que cette fixation était étrange.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-J'aime cette couleur. Elle me fait penser à Louis.

 

-Mais si le bébé est une fille ?

 

-Eh ben, quoi. Qu'est ce que ça change ?

 

-Tout sera bleu, pour une fille ?!

 

Harry se figea et lui jeta un coup d'oeil acéré.

 

-Tu parles à un gars qui a porté des robes roses à dentelles pendant des défilés, et tu essayes de me convaincre d'enfermer ma fille dans des stéréotypes de genre, en prétendant que le bleu ne lui ira pas ou ne lui plaira pas, avant même qu'elle soit née ?

 

Liam ne trouva rien à répondre.

 

*

 

De toute façon, ils eurent un garçon.

 

Tout se passa comme sur des roulettes. Ils furent prévenus à temps du déclenchement de l'accouchement, celui-ci fut rapide et sans complications, et le bébé était en parfaite santé.

 

C'était même presque trop facile. Harry avait toujours su qu'ils étaient destinés à fonder une famille.

 

Il avait le bébé dans les bras, à l'hôpital, et cette fois, c'était le sien. Le _sien_. Hum, le leur.

 

Ils lui avaient mis son pyjama bleu taille 0 et Harry allait pleurer.

 

Il ne put plus se retenir quand le petit ouvrit les yeux, et qu'il vit qu'ils étaient... bleus.

 

-Louis, il a les yeux bleus, sanglota à moitié Harry, et il tremblait tellement qu'il faillit lâcher Matthew.

 

Louis récupéra le bébé dans ses bras juste à temps, et fit un grand sourire à Harry.

 

-Il y avait de bonnes chances, avec mes gênes dans la balance.

 

Un médecin était présent dans la pièce, et il commença gentiment à leur expliquer ce que tout le monde disait toujours à la naissance d'un bébé :

 

-Ah, mais vous savez, il ne les gardera pas forcément. Tous les bébés ont les yeux bleus à la nai-

 

Mais il ne connaissait pas Louis.

 

-Oh, taisez-vous, l'interrompit celui-ci en levant les yeux au ciel. Notre enfant a les yeux bleus, c'est tout. C'était le destin. Point.

 

*

 

Et il avait raison ; les yeux de Matthew restèrent bleus, et il ressemblait de façon presque effrayante à Louis. Ceux de la petite fille qu'ils eurent quelques années plus tard étaient verts, ce qui était logique, vu que Harry était le donneur. Elle n'avait pas hérité de sa tête de grenouille, cependant, heureusement. Elle était parfaite.

 

Louis était parfait, leur fils était parfait, leur fille était parfaite.

 

Peut-être que Harry exagérait un peu. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

 

Mais, vraiment, ceux qui soutenaient que la perfection n'existait pas devraient probablement regarder Louis Tomlinson-Styles d'un peu plus près.

 

Pas de trop près non plus. Ça, c'était réservé à Harry.

 

 

 

 

\- THE END -

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ! =D Merci de votre lecture !
> 
> A bientôt x 
> 
> L.


End file.
